


Ten jeden drink

by Croyance



Series: 30 minut do piekła [65]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alkohol, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Party, Tydzień Hawaii 5.0, Tydzień Hawaii 5.0 2016, torba na głowę i za fandom
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 14:19:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7895926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/pseuds/Croyance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeden drink w tą czy we w tą... Jednak robi różnicę...</p><p>Akcja "30 minut do Piekła"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ten jeden drink

**Author's Note:**

  * For [euphoria queen (euphoria814)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoria814/gifts), [Satanachia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanachia/gifts), [Ew (winchesters_soulmate)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchesters_soulmate/gifts), [Nichiko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nichiko/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [euphoria814](https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoria814/pseuds/euphoria814) in the [30_minut_do_piekla](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/30_minut_do_piekla) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> jedna szklanka w tę czy w tamtą  
> 30.07.2016 - 20:00
> 
> Betowała: wrotka777 ;)

          Kono z niedowierzaniem obserwowała Danny'ego, który tego wieczora nie zamierzał chyba przestać na paru drinkach. Szczerze mówiąc, to według niej już dawno przekroczył zwykłą dawkę, którą pił na ich wypadach do baru. A, to coraz bardziej ją martwiło.  
– Nie sądzisz, że powinniśmy coś zrobić? To nie jest normalne – spytała China, mając nadzieję, że on ma jakiś pomysł.  
– Jedna szklanka w tę czy drugą stronę nie robi chyba takiej różnicy. Z resztą, najwidoczniej i on musiał w końcu odpuścić – zauważył, sam sięgając po szklankę.  
– To nie w jego stylu. Jeśli zrobi coś głupiego... – przerwała, patrząc jak jej przyjaciel tańczy z coraz to nową dziewczyną.  
– W razie czego jesteśmy obok. Nie ma się o co martwić, wierz mi.  
          Tym razem Kono nie do końca ufała słowom swojego kuzyna, dlatego całą noc nie spuszczała Williamsa z oka. Tak po prostu było bezpieczniej.  
– Danny, musimy odstawić cię do domu! – Kono starała się odstawić mężczyznę do taksówki, co nie było łatwym zadaniem.  
– Tak... Dom... Yhy... – ten wymamrotał tylko, usadawiając się na siedzeniu.  
          Jednak, gdy Kono podała adres jego mieszkania, ten zaczął protestować.  
– Nie! Dom... Steve!  
– Już, już! Okej!  
          Gdy tylko zmieniła adres docelowy, reszta jazdy przebiegła bez problemu. Dopiero holowanie pijanego Williamsa do drzwi było uciążliwe.  
– No, Danny. Jeszcze parę kroków. – Kono starała się zmotywować go do ruchu, co niewiele pomagało.  
          Na szczęście, nim dotarli do drzwi, same się otworzyły, a Steve zmierzył ich nieodgadnionym spojrzeniem.  
– Co tu się dzieje? – spytał, podchodząc i pomagając dziewczynie.  
– Chciałam odstawić go do domu, ale on chciał przyjechać tutaj. Przepraszam, wypił w klubie trochę za dużo – wytłumaczyła zmęczona Kono.  
– Nie ma sprawy, zajmę się nim. Dzięki za odstawienie go do domu – rzucił jedynie i zostawił zaskoczoną dziewczynę na chodniku.  
          Najdziwniejsze było to, że obaj nazwali dom McGarretta ”Domem”. Jakby dla nich znaczyło to o wiele więcej, niż można było wywnioskować na pierwszy rzut oka.  
          Rano Danny nie był pewien, co pierwsze go obudziło. Rwący ból głowy, czy zapach śniadania, który wywoływał u niego mdłości. Gdy w końcu udało mu się usiąść na łóżku i rozejrzeć po pomieszczeniu, z ulgą odkrył, że jest w domu. Nie wiedział, co miałby zrobić, gdyby znajdował się w innym miejscu. Steve, pewnie by mu tego nie darował.  
          Doskonale wiedział, gdzie jest jego partner. To zapewne on, bo kto inny, katował go tymi zapachami. Stał przy blacie kuchennym, rozkładając ostatnie rzeczy na śniadanie. Tylko on mógł wyglądać rześko w sobotę rano, gdy reszta ludzi albo spała, albo zdychała po piątku.  
– Dzień dobry. Miło, że raczyłeś się pojawić – rzucił już na samym wstępie.  
– Dobry. Przepraszam za wczoraj, ja nie...  
– Danny – przerwał mu, bacznie go obserwując – ja rozumiem. Przynajmniej po części, choć na pewno nie w pełni. Wiem, że to może być przytłaczające i jeśli to za wcześnie...  
– Nie, nie jest za wcześnie. Ja po prostu musiałem to przemyśleć, ale tak naprawdę znałem odpowiedź już wcześniej. Oczywiście, że „tak”, czy mogłoby być inaczej – powiedział szczerze, nie odwracając wzroku.  
– Więc, dlaczego odszedłeś bez słowa i...  
– Sam nie wiem, po prostu nikt o nas nie wie. Nie wiedzą, że mieszkamy razem. Nie wiedzą, że się spotykamy. A teraz zaręczyny, prawdziwa deklaracja i chyba nie potrafiłbym już tego ukrywać. Chcę się tym podzielić z całym światem – przyznał szczerze.  
          Steve podszedł do niego i objął. Coś, co chciał zrobić od wczoraj, a jeszcze nie miał okazji. Należało to jak najszybciej nadrobić.  
– Nigdy bym cię do tego nie zmusił. Sam chcę ogłosić to wszystkim, zrobilibyśmy to razem, gdy tylko byś się zgodził – zapewnił.  
– I zgadzam się . Jak najbardziej, choć teraz sądzę, że może to być dla wszystkich niemały szok. Ciągle sądzą, że jesteśmy tylko przyjaciółmi, choć mamy swoje problemy – zauważył.  
– Mamy je jako para, ale razem je rozwiązujemy. Teraz będziemy rozwiązywać je jako narzeczeni – zaśmiał się.  
– Tak, ale pewnie niektórzy będą potrzebowali kilka drinków więcej, następnym razem – dołączył do niego i go pocałował.  
          Niemal codziennie mieli jakieś problemy, ale skoro mieli być razem, to byli pewni, że to już stanie się normą. Bo nie zamierzali odpuszczać, nie było to w ich zwyczaju. W końcu obaj byli szaleńcami.


End file.
